To Spoil the Sun
by Samba
Summary: Bella is changed, wandering alone forsaken by her love. When Edward meets Bella again 117 years later, Bellas powers act up, turning inward and threatening her existence. Can Edward Save her? Will he capture her heart again? unique plot, lots of twists.
1. Unexpected Goodbyes

**A/N: Hi guys, this is my first fanfic ever and im pretty excited about it. If there is a response to it ill keep updating it even if it is only a few people. I have a lot in mind for this story and there is a lot more interesting twists to come, so I hope you enjoy and don't forget to please review so I know whether or not I should continue!**

**3 Samba**

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!

Bella POV

"Well, Bella, what an unexpected surprise…" Laurent purred in his pleasant voice as he sauntered towards me across the field.

"Laurent!" I quickly walked towards him, initially so pleased by the appearance of another vampire that I failed to notice his rapidly darkening crimson eyes.

"It's so nice to see you again, I am surprised that it was so easy to find you"

"W-why would you want to find me?" I choked out in alarm as I saw his pitch black eyes.

"Well Bella, I'm here as a personal favor to Victoria…" and with that, Laurent closed the distance between us in one stride.

I felt my body lifted off the ground as his iron strength arms crushed my own into my ribs, splintering my body under his power. I screamed out in pain as my body broke and a sharp pain sliced at my neck. I was going to die and I knew it now. As soon as I became aware of this, Edwards face burst into my mind, a perfect replica of his immense beauty. I felt my mind start to become hazy as a firey burn started to spread from my neck. I felt a shock of air whooshing past my face as I was thrown to the ground, and knew it was over.

Opening my eyes to look around through the bewildering pain that was spreading through my neck, I yelled out in shock as I saw Laurent retreating slowly from my body. Walking towards us, were five great wolves the size of bears. A russet brown wolf with familiar black eyes pounced forward snapping at Laurent who turn tail and ran swiftly at a vampire speed away from the clearing. Blurrily, I saw four wolves follow suit after Laurent, before familiar warm hands scooped me off the ground.

"Bella! Oh no, Bella no!" Jacobs voice was filled with terror as I began to thrash in pain in my best friends arms.

"Bella…I am so sorry Bella, I am so sorry we couldn't save you."

My answering screams were all I could reply as my body was charred from the inside out with the tongues of fire that licked up and down my body.

I felt myself being lifted and restrained in Jacobs arms as he ran off with me, running at a fast pace through the darkness.

"Jacob." I felt Jacob come to a sudden stop as Sam stepped into his path.

"She must be destroyed Jacob. She cannot be allowed to live."

"Sam…this isn't the same thing. We can't just kill her."

"Jacob. She is now one of our mortal enemies, I am sorry but I will not have a newborn vampire near Forks or La Push."

The burning in my body raged on as I realized I was going to die anyway. My fear mounted to a new level as the fire intensified is rampage of burning pain inside my body and all went black.

Jacob POV:

The pack was on the move, we had just picked up the scent of a bloodsucker and we were all thirsty for a good fight. It wasn't until we had been running for about seven miles that we crossed Bella's scent with the leech.

_Sam do you smell that?_ I thought to my brothers.

_It smells like Bella…and it looks like the leech started following her path. We should follow it and hurry, it might be too late._ Sam was visualizing bella, pale and peaceful in death, strewn across the ground.

I quickened my pace, digging my claws deep into the mossy earth so that I could throw myself forward at a faster pace. And then I heard it. Bella screamed out in pain from the clearing up ahead. I raced forward, and without waiting for Sam's instructions, launched myself at the filthy bloodsucker that had his mouth pressed against the throat of the girl I loved. I snapped at him and he took off running, throwing Bella aside in a heap on the ground. Sam, Jared, Embry and Paul all charged ahead perusing the goddamned leech, but I stayed.

I could smell the blood from Bella's ravaged throat, it soaked down her shirt gently as she gasped and cried out in pain. I phased back into my human form and scooped her up off the ground.

"Bella! Oh no, Bella no!" Bella's body was clearly broken, many of her bones clearly crushed by the damned leech. She screamed out in pain as the venom I could smell in her blood coursed through her body, beginning the transformation into my enemy.

"Bella…I am so sorry Bella, I am so sorry we couldn't save you."

She seemed beyond understanding of my words as her screams pierced the night air in agonizing pain. I briefly thought about what this meant before realizing she couldn't stay here. The pack would kill her for her transformation and I could not bear to let that happen. I ran off with her wrapped tightly in my arms, through the forest. About three miles later a massive shape appeared in my path, cutting me off and bringing me to an instant stop. Bella thrashed in my arms even harder, clenching her teeth on my arm in her anguish. I winced as she bit me but ignored it, keeping my eyes on Sam.

"Jacob." Sam surveyed Bella's body as she struggled against my arms in torment.

"She must be destroyed Jacob. She cannot be allowed to live."

"Sam…this isn't the same thing. We can't just kill her." Fear prickled through my body as I speculated what Sam might order me to do.

"Jacob. She is now one of our mortal enemies, I am sorry but I will not have a newborn vampire near Forks or La Push."

Bella's body went limp in my arms, and I looked down in alarm. I lowered her still, wilted and broken body to the ground and quickly checked her pulse at her neck. Her heart was fluttering rapidly as her chest rose and fell in shallow, pained breaths. I occurred to me that she had passed out from the immense pain of the bloodsuckers venom destroying her system, changing her into one of the damned. I looked back up at Sam, pleading in my eyes.

"Sam. This is NOT the same. I won't kill her and I won't let her be killed."

Sam surveyed me for a moment, taking in the still figure of Bella before looking intently into my eyes. I don't know what he saw there, but he must have seen the fear and utter torture in my eyes that was pounding through my body in rhythm with my horrified heart.

"Take her far Jacob. Far into the woods several states away, and away from any people. You are to leave her there and never return. Make it clear to her that should she attack a human anywhere near Forks or La Push or return, the pack will kill her. And Jacob, no matter how much it hurts, you are never to seek her out or see her again, do you understand?"

Sam looked at me warily, searching for signs that I would disobey his command, but I simply nodded and took off, carrying Bella's limp and destroyed body through the forest away from Sam. I ran for hours on end, embracing the distraction from the horrific circumstances that had befallen my best friend. The manual action of running physically exhausted me but I pushed myself, focusing on my physical exertion rather than thoughts of leaving Bella forever in some strange land.

Eventually, I could run no longer. I gasped as I slowed to a stop, panting heavily as I lowered her body gently to the ground. I could already see some changes in her physique. Bella's hair had grown darker, now a dark chocolate brown rather than a milk chocolate color. Her hair had soft waves in it that weren't there before, and it had lengthened down from just a little past her shoulders, to her mid back. Her skin was still warm but had grown stiffer, feeling more and more like the granite I knew she would soon be.

My heart throbbed in pain as I looked at her still form. Occasionally she would moan in pain but I knew she was still too unconscious to suffer much from the burning. We were in the Middle of Yukon Territory in Canada. It was the most unpopulated territory, only having 33,100 people in the vast expanse of land, and holding lots of bears, moose, and feline predators. I knew it was as good a place as any to leave her. We were about 400 miles from the nearest human_. _

I kneeled next to the girl I loved so much, as she screamed out again in anguish.

"Bella, I am so sorry." I felt the stinging salty tears prick my eyes, making my vision blurry. They cascaded down my cheeks, dripping softly onto Bella's body. She started to writhe in pain again, and I started to lose my resolution to leave her. I pulled a small piece of paper from my pant pocket and a pen, and started to write her the letter that would say my goodbye forever…Bella Swan had to be dead to me now whether I was ready for it or not.


	2. Vagabondaggio

**A/N: Hey everyone, I'm updating again in case I don't get a chance later since uni starts again this week. Lucky for you guys, I have an awesome schedule so it shouldn't make updating too hard. I wanted to thank **Mandi82, Riverimongen, & CSI Forever1 **for being the first to review my story and egging me on to keep writing it. I got a lot over 56 hits and 56 visitors in the first 12 hours I posted so leave a review so I know if you guys like it or not! Also I wanted to explain the title, for those of you who don't speak Italian, ****Vagabondaggio in a literal translation means roaming or wandering. Just a little insight into this next chapter, hope you all enjoy! Also, included a link to a picture of Edwards car in my profile for those who don't know what a Bugatti looks like. I think the car fits him pretty well, especially the color of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any part of Twilight.**

APOV

Edward seemed so sad, it killed me to see him like this. He never should have left her. This was insane for him to go through so much pain over something so silly. I missed Bella. , the whole family did. Even Rosalie missed her, though she didn't like to show it. We all missed how Edward was when she was around. He took off for awhile right after we left, but it broke Esme's heart. Since he has been back all he does is lock himself in his room and listen to Bella's lullaby. Everyday I think about looking for Bella's future, but I made a promise not to. I hadn't even been allowed to say goodbye to her- she probably hates me now.

I had been good on this promise so far, knowing I wouldn't be able to hide whatever I saw from Edward anyway. My shoulders slumped dejectedly as I thought of Bella and whether or not she was happy like Edward had wanted..I bet she wasn't. I knew Bella would never get over him. Jasper walked in the room and scooped me into his arms, calming my worry and stroking my hair as I stared at the floor.

"Jasper I don't know what to—" I cut off mid sentence as the room around me dissolved, leaving me standing in Forks cemetery. Charlie stood with Jacob supporting him as he wept by a coffin. Jacob Blacks eyes were rimmed red as he supported Charlie's weight. A minister was reading a passage in the background.

I gasped for air, terrified at what I had seen. Charlie? Jacob? I knew what that meant. What had happened to Bella? Jasper felt my fear and tried to calm me as I shook in his arms.

"Alice! What did you see?" he chided me for the details of the vision he knew I had, concern etched in his perfect face as he sensed the fear rolling off me. I felt heavy waves of calm swirl around me from Jaspers body and I stopped shaking enough to look into the molten eyes of the husband I love.

At that moment, Edward burst through the door, ripping it off its hinge. His face was alarming- a mix of terror, fury, and agonized pain. He searched through my head for the vision, watching it again. His eyes widened in understanding as he saw Charlie practically collapse in his grief. Edward wheeled out of the room before I could even say anything. I silently rose and raced after him, knowing he could not face this alone.

Edward POV

I was sitting in my room, thinking of my love, the others thoughts a soft background noise in my head, when I saw Alice's vision crop up in my mind.

Charlie was weeping, as I could never have imagined, as Jacob black held him up next to a coffin. Jacobs's eyes were swollen and it was clear he had been crying. Rene stared at the coffin in sadness, her grief too much for tears. Charlie wordlessly mouthed Bella's name in his agony, his body convulsing with the force of his sobs.

Fear raced through my chest, and I gasped at the scene I just saw. My legs carried me down to Alice, and I stared in her horrified face pleading with her to correct me. No such answer came from her.

I tore out of the room, running for the door. I sprinted out of the house and into my car. I could feel Alice behind me and glancing over, she threw herself into the passenger seat. I growled at her before throwing the racing clutch of my Bugatti Veyron into drive and flooring it. She didn't say anything to me as we drove as fast as my car could go. The car was a gift from Carlisle but I had only driven it once or twice since receiving it. I drove it now because it could reach up to 245 miles per hour. It was about 1837 miles from Chicago to Forks. I was going 240 miles an hour before I even hit the highway.

My mind was frantic as I drove. No. Bella could not be dead. I couldn't stand it. She was supposed to move on and be safe. That was the point of me leaving. Alice was wrong. The hole where my heart should have been gaped, searing across my chest in pain. I had given her my heart, my love, my everything, so that she could grow up and have a life not tainted by the trouble that would follow her with me. I pushed the car faster thinking of what could have happened. Had she broken her promise to me? Had she hurt herself? Or had the danger that I knew Bella was a magnet for found her at last. Did she die because no one was there to protect her from it? From herself? No. she wasn't dead. I won't believe it.

We pulled up in front of Charlie's house and I sat there, terrified of what I was about to hear. I could hear Charlie's muffled crying from inside the house. We had gotten here in nine hours, and it was nightfall in Forks.

"Alice, find her future, please." I asked her quietly.

Alice looked at me with pity in her eyes before closing them; her pixie face scrunching up in the effort of looking for a Bella we both knew was dead.

"I...I'm sorry Edward I can't see anything about Bella." Her small voice quavered as she looked into my face. "Edward…whatever happens, I am here for you." Alice's small hand held mine for a minute before we went up to the house. Knock Knock. The door swung open to see Charlie, clearly surprised to see us. His eyes bulged slightly when he saw me, but then his eyes rested on Alice and his expression softened slightly.

"Charlie… Please can we come in" Alice's soft voice cut off my attempt to say anything. Charlie surveyed Alice and then moved aside for us to come in, glaring at me as I walked over the threshold of the house.

"Why are you back? What do _you_ want?" Charlie inquired bluntly, glaring at me.

"We heard from Angela and Mike, we still keep in touch with them" Alice lied, hurt clear in her voice.

"Charlie…What happened?" I tried to search his mind but it was just a frantic mess of images.

"Why should YOU care!? You _destroyed _her when you left. She never got over it. Never…"

_He doesn't care about Bella, why should I tell him anything. Bella loved him so much and he had no love for her at all. She knew he didn't and it killed her to know he didn't love her._

Charlie's thoughts were the most painful thought I could have possibly heard. I swayed where I stood, terrified of his mind.

"Charlie…please" Alice whimpered, releasing the full power of her eyes on him. Charlie's face softened as I staggered trying to keep my breath steady.

"She's dead. Well, we think she is dead. We found her truck and her blood…a lot of her blood in a meadow a few miles off highway 101. Evidence was that she wandered off and was killed by some sort of animal, b-but we n-never f-f-found her body."

Charlie's voice shook and broke as his body racked with unbearable sobs. I stared into his eyes, knowing the truth. Bella never would have done something so dangerous with me around. She never would have wandered into the woods alone. My love, my life, my everything was dead. It was my fault. I never should have left her. I had killed her by leaving her unprotected. I felt a sensation in my legs that I never felt before and my legs gave way as Alice caught me and pushed me into a chair.

"Edward.." she asked uncertainly.

I starred at the floor shaking my head. I could not bear the pain in my chest. I could not bear existence. She was gone. I had to be sure.

"I..I am sorry for your loss Charlie," I managed to choke out.

"Alice…."

"I know Edward. I'm so sorry Charlie, we will leave." Alice's body shook with the effort of holding back her tearless sobs.

" You killed her you know! You did. You destroyed her. She was never okay after you left. You killed her!"

Charlie's sobbing voice rang in my ears. It was taking every inch of my composure not to break down and scream in agony right here in Charlie's living room. I could still smell the delectable scent of faded strawberries and freesia that hung in the heavy air. I turned and walked slowly out of the house, Charlie's sobs fueling my pain. It was exactly what I had feared- I had killed my love.

"I need to see it Alice. I need to find where she died."

Alice didn't question me, she simply took my arm and lead me back to the car. I didn't even argue when she took the driver's seat. Had she died in _our_ meadow? She never moved on like I intended for her to, that much was clear in Charlies mind. The horrible images of Bella in his head showed a girl hardly recognizable from the Bella I knew. She was much too thin, her dead, glazed over eyes sunken with deep shadows under them, laying on the couch staring at the wall. My love, my love, what have I done?

Alice pulled off the side of the road, and I raced forward, seeking out any hint of Bella. There was the burning smell of mutt everywhere in this forest. As I moved through the trees, I caught a whiff of Bella's precious scent and slowed to a stop. She had clearly fallen here, grazing her hand on a small jagged stone. I picked up the stone, and carefully placed it in my pocket, and followed her easily detectable scent. I ran, following Bella's scent until I saw it- our meadow. I moved rapidly into the clearing, to the point where her scent ended and the smell of mutt became overpowering.

Bella's blood was indeed everywhere, not yet washed away completely by the rain. I could see the indentation on the ground where she had curled into a ball, blood pouring from her body. For the second time that night, my legs collapsed, bringing me to kneel on the ground. A roar of pain escaped my chest in a terrible ripping sound as my dead heart disappeared altogether with the life of my one and only love and singer. Alice's small arms wrapped around me as we both sobbed tearless cries for the loss of the most amazing woman I would ever know.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella POV

The burning seemed to last an eternity. I knew in the back of my head that it was supposed to only last three days, but I was sure it had been more, it seemed like three years. But I wasn't dead. No, if I was burning like this, I certainly wasn't dead. I had been so sure the pack would kill me, and maybe they had. Maybe I was in the fiery hell I deserved.

I whined in pain as the burning seemed to rage inside my body. I was sure that when I examined myself later that I would be black and charred to ashes. I drifted in and out of awareness as the pain forced my mind to retreat within its shelter of unconsciousness. I do not know how much time had passed before things seemed to be getting clearer. I could hear birds chirping in the air, and I could feel sun on the back of my burning eyelids.

As things got clearer, the burning intensified and faded at the same time. It raged in my exhausted heart, pushing it to beat at a new extreme level I thought nearly impossible. The pain of it was unbearable but I tried to focus on my toes. My toes felt quite cool and pain free. I could feel the pain subsiding up my legs slowly. As the fading faded from the rest of my body it intensified in my chest, pushing my heart to a speed I knew it couldn't withstand. In a fiery explosion that could rival that of a nuclear bomb the fire exploded in my heart, bringing it to a complete stop.

I lay on what I could smell was moss, under a canopy of trees. My eyes remained closed as I took in my surroundings with my sense of smell and hearing. I heard a scampering of movement, and without realizing I made a conscious choice, felt my body fly backwards in slow motion. I could see and feel the elegant arch my body made as I flipped back against a tree, my eyes narrowing on a squirrel that was frozen in fright. I stood and straightened up. My throat burned in a deep dry manner reminding me of the painful transformation and I winced, looking down.

It was then that I fully forgot my thirst, pushing it out of my mind as I saw a piece of paper that had been carefully placed near me. I picked it up, not used to how fluid my motions were. I simply had to think about it and my body reacted so fast that my hand was already fluidly clutched around the paper. With steady hands, I opened it and saw it was a letter.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am so sorry this happened, I wish I could have stopped it in time. I will tell Charlie that you died from an animal attack, your blood is all over the meadow. I wish there was another way, but you can't come back to Forks anymore, or La Push, or anywhere close. Sam sparred your life on my request, but if you return they will kill you. I am so sorry my love. Please don't look for me, or try to get in touch with me, we can't be friends anymore. You are far away from people, in the Yukon Territory of Canada, I thought that would be best. I am sorry I can't keep my promise to you Bella, just know I will always love you._

_Good luck,_

_Jacob_

I starred blankly at the paper letting it fall out of my hands as I sank back to the earth, thoughts of my thirst completely pushed out of my mind. A sadness overtook me as I realized my own personal sun and best friend was gone from my life, just like Edward. I gasped, clutching my chest as the hole in my chest gaped and took a different shape, adding the loss that was Jacob. My eyes prickled oddly as my chest heaved but I knew that no tears would fall.

I don't know how long I sat there, trying to force tears out of my eyes, but eventually I calmed. I rose to my feet willing myself to be strong and tucked the letter from my best friend into my dirty coat pocket. I ambled through the forest, not taking advantage of the speed I could feel my body begging me to use. As I walked I picked up on a sent that sent my throat bursting into flames, rekindling my thirst. I crouched low and pursued my prey at an impossibly fast pace, feeling my power and reveling in it. As I came through some bushes, I saw it-a grizzly. I launched myself at its back, snapping its neck and sinking my teeth into it easily. The warm blood quenched the burn, although it did not appease it entirely. I drank deeply from the grizzly until I felt it run dry. My throat was still aching, and I ran off, still in hunt mode.

I drank two more deer dry before my body felt full and I could feel the blood slosh in my stomach. I wandered around aimlessly, wondering what would become of me. What was my plan? I couldn't go back to forks, I had to stay away from people until I could control the raging monster in me. Where would I go?

I wandered around Canada for two years, feasting only on animal blood. Occasionally I ran into other vampires. I was cautious around them, and they never stayed for long, although a few invited me to join their covens. I was lonely, but I wasn't ready to face other vampires. I was terrified that I would meet _him_ again. I didn't know what to think about the Cullens, I tried not to think about them at all.

I was a gifted vampire, as Aro and Edward had once predicted I would be. I had immense power over my shield, which I almost never let down. I could drop it if I wanted, or I could project it around others, or simply myself. It kept my thoughts safe. I had smiled when it had blocked another vampires talents for the first time. My mind had always been my safe place when I was human, and I was glad to see it still was now that I was a vampire.

It was exactly five weeks into me becoming a vampire when I realized however, that I had another gift. I had found that I was not strong enough to keep my shield around me when I gave myself over to my instincts completely- mostly times when I was hunting. I was up in northwestern Canada looking for some mountain lion, when I caught the scent of something so delicious I couldn't resist. I immediately gave myself over to my instincts as I stalked my prey, my shield forgotten, and all control gone from my mind. The instant I found it, I realized my mistake. There were two figures crouched low over the body of a human, drinking deeply from the corpse.

They growled at me before straightening up in surprise and recognition- Jane and Alec. The effect was instantaneous the second my golden topaz eyes met their crimson ones. Immense pain coursed through my body and I screamed out, collapsing to the ground in a heap. I flailed struggling to pull my shield up around me, but everything rapidly turned into nothingness.

**A/N: So that chapter was a little bit longer this time, and it made me sad to write it cause I hate everyone being so upset about Bella's death but it is how I imagine it would happen. The plot starts to get more complicated from here out now that the fluff is mostly out of the way. Sooo that being said, I hope you guys liked it, please review and let me know what you thought or what you liked or didn't like!**


	3. Gifted

**A/N: Hey everyone! Thanks for the reviews and questions; hopefully I can clarify some stuff: Alice could not see Bella because her shield is so much stronger now that she is a vamp that she is unintentionally blocking Alice, so Alice cannot see anything about Bella…at least not yet. In addition, as for the second gift, you guys will figure out what that is in this chapter, I kind of purposefully left that on a cliffhanger because Bella does not know that she has a second gift until she meets Alec and Jane. Anyway, here is the next chapter; I hope you guys enjoy it!**

**-Samba**

Chapter Three: Gifted

Bella POV

"_They growled at me before straightening up in surprise and recognition- Jane and Alec. The effect was instantaneous the second my golden topaz eyes met their crimson ones. Immense pain coursed through my body and I screamed out, collapsing to the ground in a heap. I flailed struggling to pull my shield up around me, but everything rapidly turned into nothingness."_

The black abyss was complete and overwhelmingly silent. I couldn't hear or see anything. I couldn't even feel my body. Was I dead? What had that pain been? Had they killed me without me even noticing? I had no sense of time passing. It could have been five minutes or five days, all I knew was that something was not right. This kind of thing didn't happen to vampires, at least not the vampires that I knew about. I must be dead. How could I have been stupid enough to let my shield down with vampires around? Especially around the sadistic Volturi twins Alec and Jane. I am not sure how long I was lost in the nothingness before I began to get an odd sensation that slowly worked its way through my body. It felt as though the nothingness had turned into a heavy blanket that covered every inch of my existence.

The second I became conscious of this blanket, I began pushing against it. At first, nothing happened, but slowly I began to get my senses back. First, I could hear voices. If I could hear voices, I must not be dead after all. I focused on the voices, listening intently to what they were saying.

"Aro, we didn't do anything to her! She ran into us and then started screaming and then collapsed!" I could practically hear Jane's pout in her voice as she defended herself.

"Enough dear one, go and find Heidi. Alec, make sure that Felix has gone to fetch the tour group for dinner tonight, I am rather thirsty."

I heard footsteps pad lightly on a stone floor as they faded into the distance. Aro? No. Surely, I wasn't in Volterra. As my hearing became stronger, I felt the blanket slide off me altogether. My eyes fluttered open in shock as Aro, Caius and Marcus stood in a semi-circle around the small bed I was laying on. Shocked, I flew off the bed and into a crouch, a feral snarl ripping out of my chest. Aro simply surveyed me with a smile on his lips, waiting for me to adjust to the new scene.

"Hello Bella, how lovely to see you again." He stated politely. Still on my guard, I straightened up out of my crouch warily.

"Aro. What is going on, what am I doing in Volterra, and what the hell did your guard do to me?" I bombarded him with questions furiously, waiting for him to explain why on earth I was on the other side of the world from where I remembered being.

"Well Bella, I must say I am pleased to see you have changed, being a vampire seems to clearly suit you." He glanced up and down me again before continuing, "And I must say, I am pleased and a little shocked at how your powers have developed. As for what happened to you, I think I can explain if you will sit down. Are you thirsty?" I was extremely thirsty, I knew my eyes would be pitch black but there were more important things at hand, and I knew that I wasn't thirsty for their diet. I shook my head no before I registered the first part of what he had said to me.

"Powers? I think you are mistaken, I only have one power Aro, the same power I had when I was human, only stronger."

"Gifts and powers are an interesting thing, Bella. They can manifest at any time in a young vampires life. You seem to have two powers, one of them completely unheard of and unique." I gauged his reaction before my curiosity won over me.

"Explain…everything." I said flatly.

"Well, you know of course that you have your shield, that particular power manifested itself before your change. I am guessing that you rarely let it down, and have not let it down in the presence of other vampires until you ran into Jane and Alec. If I am correct, it would appear that you have absorbed their powers as your own. I believe that your shield stops this 'collection' if you will, of others powers, which is why you were previously unaware of your gift. You felt the nothingness of Alec's power and the pain Jane can create when you absorbed their prodigious skills and it overpowered you until you gained control again."

I stared at him with a dumbfounded expression on my face. I had absorbed their powers? I had never heard of a vampire having that gift, or any gift like that. Aro seemed to find some odd amusement in my disbelief, while Caius and Marcus just looked wary.

"My dearest Bella, we have no desire to harm you, in fact if my theory is correct we hold a great interest in your abilities."

"Oh...well I have no interest in joining your guard Aro, although I am flattered for your offer, I would much prefer to leave Volterra before your dinner time rolls around…" I wasn't sure why I was denying help from the Volturi, I was sure they would be able to teach me about my powers, but from what I learned from Edward, it was kind of hard to leave the Volturi once you joined, and I didn't like their eating habits.

"Ah, I figured you might say that. Well Bella, I wish you well. Should you ever reconsider, please do not hesitate to visit us again. And please pass my regards on to Carlisle." I felt the hole in my chest tug a little at the mention of Carlisle Cullen, but showed no emotion at the mention of his name.

"Ah, Felix, just on time." A huge figure moved swiftly through the shadows and out into the light.

"Aro, the feast is ready in the other room." Felix addressed him, his long grey cloak masking the rippling muscles that could only be comparable to Emmet.

"Excellent. Felix, would you please escort Bella out the back entrance. Obviously she doesn't eat people as she is with the Cullen's, and we don't want to tempt her instincts when she is so young still."

"Sure thing Aro, save me a bite or two." I walked silently behind the massive Felix as I walked through a narrow stone passageway. We walked in silence until we reached the door.

"Its nightfall already, please don't linger in the city limits…or do." He winked at me flirtatiously before opening a door and allowing me to pass by him. I could feel his eyes tracing up the contours of my body and was sure that if I could have blushed still, I would be scarlet.

I could absorb others powers? I still was not sure whether or not I believed Aro's theory about what had happened, but I needed to find out for myself. Aro had given me a ticket back to the states as well as a passport so that I could return to the 'Cullen's'. What if the Cullen's saw the Volturi and Aro told them of my encounter? It would surely come up particularly if Edward were there. I pushed this thought out of my mind as I boarded the long flight that would take me back to Canada. Canada was good- it had low populations in its Midwest territories and lots of variety of large predators. I frequently came across packs of wolves on my hunting trips, and my heart throbbed for the loss of my friend Jacob. Poor Jacob, he had done so much for me and I couldn't even thank him.

My throat burned with thirst, even though I had hunted right before leaving, I did not trust myself around human blood. If anyone should so much as prick their finger, I knew I would massacre the whole plane. I sat on my hands and held my breath as the plane glided through the night. I couldn't help but thing about what Aro had said…could I really use Alec's power of sensory deprevation and use Jane's power of creating an imitation of pain in one's mind? I shivered at the thought of using such a horrible gift on anyone. However, sensory deprivation would be extremely useful. I looked around the cabin, thinking to myself. Would it be so wrong to try to test my powers in this plane? I didn't even know how I would even start to use Alec's power.

No sooner than I had thought about it, I felt a pressure within my body. I pushed against it, gently at first and then more forcefully until I saw an almost invisible mist extend from my body. I knew it would have been invisible to the human eye but it fascinated me. I watched my thin projection of mist engulf the individual sitting closest to me, and saw a blank, glazed look flit across their eyes. I felt slightly guilty for testing my power on an innocent person, and stopped pushing against the pressure. The instant I stopped pushing against the pressure that I could still feel distantly, the mist disappeared. I could see the life rush back to the man's eyes, before being rapidly replaced by shock and confusion. I smiled to myself at the realization that I had potentially unlimited power. What could ever go wrong in my life now that I couldn't control?

**A/N: I wanted to fast forward a bit because otherwise this story will turn into a lot of pointless fillers and I don't want that to happen, I want to keep it interesting. **

92 years later…

Edward POV

Ugh. Why couldn't my family just leave me alone to wallow in my grief about my love? Bella. Her name was like a symphony to my ears.

_Edward, you are destroying Esme and Jasper. Esme doesn't deserve this, she loves you and she hates seeing you like this. Can you please at least come with us and pretend that you want to come for her sake? And seriously if Jasper has to leave again I am going with him. _

Alice's thoughts in my head were an angry rebuke for how I had behaved for the better part of the last century. She was right; I had to go about life at least a little bit normally for my family's sake. I wish I could just go to the Volturi and end this already, but that ship had set sail into the sunset. I rose to my feet feeling the hole in my chest ache a little before moping down the stairs to see my family waiting.

"Edward! You decided to come! I am so happy, son." Carlisle's thoughts were sympathetic as I reached Esme's side.

"Esme, I am sorry." I stated simply. She wrapped her arms around me in an embrace and her thoughts told me plainly that she just wanted me to be happy. Her thoughts were always full of understanding and compassion. I couldn't have asked for a better mother figure in my life.

"Hey everyone let's get going already!" Emmet boomed from across the room. His childlike mentality used to be refreshing but for the past fifty years, it had just been a royal pain in the ass. I was as ready as ever for the shopping trip that was ahead of us. We had just moved again, so naturally Alice insisted there was tons of stuff we needed. I was just being dragged along for the 'enjoyment' of the day. Oh the joy, I thought to myself with bitter sarcasm.

We walked down the street, everyone in my family paired off. I walked slightly behind the rest of the group, watching my four siblings embrace and show each other off to the throngs of people as I walked alone behind them. I certainly was the topic of the dirtiest thoughts as women undressed me with their minds repeatedly. We were walking by a small art gallery when it hit me like a train. Freesia. Strawberry. A soft compliment of lavender. I must have lost my mind, I had gone crazy. I stood frozen my eyes panning around me for the source of the scent. My family had caught on and stopped looking around confused.

"It smells like _her,_" Alice stated in a small confused voice.

_Bella? No it couldn't be, it must be someone who smells similar to her though...wow I wonder how this will affect him._

_Oh poor Edward, look at him._

_That dumb bitch is dead who cares about a stupid scent. Let's go find me some hot cloths._

Alice, Jasper and Rosalie's thoughts did not even register in my mind as I stepped forward following the scent and getting closer to it. I was standing outside the gallery, and it was obvious that the scent was inside. I waited silently, anticipating the source of the nearly irresistible smell. It was taking all my self-control to not rush in the gallery and seek out the source myself. I did not have to wait long, the door swung open and the smell was suddenly overpowering. I gazed, transfixed at golden topaz eyes that were locked on mine. No it couldn't be. Bella was dead. Clearly she was dead, she was not human, but how did this happen?

"Bella…" I asked uncertainly.

My beautiful starred at me with an unreadable expression, before she turned swiftly and ran at a pace that was impressive even for a vampire.

Bella POV

I had stopped in this little art gallery in the heart of Chicago to see if there was anything I wanted to buy for my room, I had been getting pretty tired of the artwork I had in there. I glanced around at all of the pieces finding that I didn't really care for them. Most of them were minimalist pieces and I found them too plain. Stepping outside and letting the soft waves of my dark brown hair cascade gently over my shoulders, I flicked my eyes up to look around me. My eyes immediately locked on him. I froze, transfixed as I saw seven pairs of topaz eyes staring at me in shock. I did the only thing I could think to do in that instant- I ran for it.

I streaked off down the street, away from the Cullen's before they even realized what happened. I was very fast, maybe even faster than Edward was. I was about fifteen blocks away when I realized that Edward was tailing me. I was faster than him, but not by much. I knew I wouldn't be able to shake him off really. I ran for miles until I reached an empty field on the outskirts of Chicago. I knew he wasn't going to just give up, so I turned on the spot and faced him. He was shocked at my sudden stop and had to loop around to meet me.

"Bella..." he stood gazing at me with an astonished, anguish etched into his expression. I waited for him to say something other than my name, staring up at the man who had left me to die-the man who did not love me anymore.

"Bella, how-what-how did this happen?" Edward was speechless; his golden eyes tormented as he looked up and down my body.

"Don't worry about it Edward, I'll leave tomorrow." I said flatly. I certainly was not going to stick around the family that did not want me. He did not love me anymore. As much as it tore at the hole in my chest, I was not going to force myself on the him.

"No Bella please don't go, how could you think I want that? Please just talk to me."

I felt a soft poke at my shield and suddenly felt a wave of anger wash over me as I realized what he was trying to do.

"Stay out of my head Edward." I glared up at him from beneath my long lashes, daring him to try again.

"Bella, please you don't understand. Let me explain."

"Explain?" I nearly shrieked. "Explain how you left me? How I have been alone for practically a century, left to figure everything else out for myself? I do not need to hear you tell me that you do not love me Edward; I accepted that a long time ago. I don't need your pity or for you to lie to try and make me feel better about it, I get it." I turned to leave, but he grabbed me above my elbow and spun me around into a vice tight hug. I tried to push him away but he was stronger than I was.

I felt numb. I just wanted to disappear. No sooner than I wished it, my body began to become invisible in his arms. It was a gift I had picked up while traveling in Africa. Edward froze in shock and released me. I pushed him away before letting him see me again.

"Don't you dare touch me Edward, you have no right to touch me. You gave up that right when you left."

"Bella, please." Edward's body looked like it was trembling with grief. "I love you." He pleaded.

That did it. I could not stand him saying the words I knew were lies. A feral snarl ripped from my chest and I lunged at him, throwing him back. He did not fight me back, he let me abuse him. No sooner than I tackled him to the ground, Alice, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet appeared, looking shocked to see me attacking Edward. Rosalie growled at me, glaring daggers in my direction.

I slid off Edward, who was still laying on the ground in shock.

"Bella," Carlisle interjected in a polite tone. "We are very curious and concerned about how this happened, please would you tell us what happened?" Carlisle was difficult to say no to.

"Bella, why didn't I see this happening? Why wouldn't you find me? I thought we were best friends." Alice had a genuinely hurt expression on her face.

"I wasn't about to force myself on the people that didn't want to keep me, and I'm not going to now Alice, I'm sorry. You can't see me because my shield blocks all types of powers, even powers that affect the body. That's why Jasper can't sense my emotions and you can't see my future. As for how I changed, Laurent changed me in the meadow."

"But surely the pack wouldn't have left you alive?" Carlisle seemed shocked that they would leave me to change.

"They didn't want to, but Jacob pleaded with Sam and took me far into Canada and left me there to change away from people. I was told never to return or I would be killed."

The Cullen's looked shocked. Edward stared up at me from the ground, speechless.

"Bella, please don't leave. If we had known, we would have found you. Are family has never been the same without you.

I shook my head slowly trying to clear the thoughts out of my head.

"I'm sorry," I said slowly. "Just let me go please."

With that, I turned my back slowly on the devastated and disappointed faces, I sped off again towards my home.

**A/N: So there you have it. Will Bella go back to Edward? What trouble lies down the road for her if she does? What is Edward thinking during this, and how is he going to convince Bella of his love? Many answers to come! Read & review, thanks for reading!**

**-Samba**


	4. Too Late But Just In Time

**A/N: Hey Guys, updated again! I made it a little longer this time since I havn't updated in a bit. Hope you guys are liking it so far. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

Edward Point of View

She was there, and then she was gone. She had run off again, and I had not followed her. I could not process anything except that she had been there. She was beautiful. I could not help but stare at her in astonishment. I surely must have been dreaming all of this, because Bella was definitely not a vampire. This amazing creature in front of me looked so much like her and her scent was intoxicating, but she was just a hallucination. My mind had finally snapped from loving the girl failed to protect, the girl whose blood was on my hands. Her body was different. Bella had always had a nice body but her body had turned from thin and willowy to thin gracefulness, with curves in exactly the right places. She was wearing tight fitting skinny jeans with black leather knee high boots, and a deep blue shirt that left me breathless. She was so beautiful.

Her soft brown hair cascaded over her shoulders in long waves down to the middle of her back, and her golden eyes stared into mine, completely unreadable. She used to accuse me of dazzling her, and here I stood, facing my love once more-completely dazzled.

I still sat on the ground where Bella had tackled me down, beating me furiously. I deserved every punch and a thousand more for what I had done to her.

"Edward…" Carlisle surveyed me as I sat stunned on the ground. "Edward, maybe you should give her space..."

"Space..." I nodded my head slowly, trying to snap out of the stupor that had set in my head since Bella had appeared.

"Space…" I repeated again…space was good…what am I talking about? Space is horrible… I need her now! What am I still doing sitting here? What if she leaves again! I sprang to my feet, and looked towards Carlisle.

"No space, I'm getting her back now." I turned and ran as fast as I could in the direction Bella had run.

She was incredibly fast. I tailed her for hours upon hours, and she showed no sign of slowing. I constantly was pushing myself faster and faster to try to keep up but she started to outpace me after about two days of running. I did not know where she was going, or if she really thought she was going to get away but nothing could stop my pursuit-I had to have her.

On the third day I was chasing my love, I was running about six hours behind her, and starting to get worried. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, and answered it, still running.

"Edward?" Alice. She sounded panicked and it was extremely unnerving. "Edward..." Alice tried to tell me again, and I was starting to get anxious.

"What is it Alice," I growled into the phone. "Edward I was looking for Bella's future even though I didn't expect to see anything big I've been getting flickers lately, but not enough to see a whole vision. I think that Bella is using different powers and it makes her shield weaker. But Edward, Oh Edward! Her future went black! I got a vision of her and she meets the wolves and then all I see is fire!"There was silence as my mind whirled trying to comprehend what she was saying. "What?! ALICE WHEN IS THIS GOING TO HAPPEN?!" I roared at her. How could Bella possibly die? This could not be happening, I had to stop it.

"Four hours Edward, run fast!" I hung up the phone and pushed myself to a speed I do not think I have ever hit before. You don't normally feel fatigue as a vampire but I was starting to feel it. I could not run like this for more than a few hours before I would have to hunt and regain my strength.

Bella POV

I was running. I did not know where and I did not know why. I loved Edward, I loved him so much it hurt, but I was not going to force myself to be around him when he did not want me. I would not do that to the—Cullen's. My mind hurt just thinking of their name.

I ran for almost two days, knowing that I was slowly losing Edward behind me. He was at least a few hours back but I knew he was still there. I was not really paying much attention to where I was running; I just let my legs carry me where they might.

Running was a relaxing thing. I used to be terrified of Edward running with me through the forest, but now I could not get enough of running. It helped to clear my mind and help me numb the growing pain that was throbbing in my chest.

About two days and a few hours of running later, I came through the trees and reached a highway. I saw a sign that read highway 101. I froze in my tracks, terrified. I had assumed I was running further north than this…I was close to Forks without even realizing it. Nobody could be allowed to see me here. I searched in my body for the right power and found it, smiling. I was invisible. I rarely used this power but I found it gave my body sort of a floating feeling when I used it that I was kind of enjoyable. I continued running towards Forks thinking maybe I would reach the coast and go for a swim. If I could get to the coast, Edward would not have to pretend to love me out of guilt. _He does not love you Bella; he is only chasing you because he did not get his questions answered about why you are still alive. He will just leave when he gets what he wants, he does not want you Bella._ The little voice of reason in my head scolded me with words I could not argue against.

As I got closer into town, I slowed to a walk and looked around. I was passing the where the Newton's store was and found myself surprised that it was still there; obviously Mike had never left Forks. Then thinking about this, I decided I might as well stop being invisible, there would be no one who would recognize me now. Everyone from my past life was dead. It was kind of a sad thing to think about, the friendly faces that thought I died when I was so young. I sighed to myself and looked around to make sure no one was watching before I appeared again.

I walked at a very human pace through the town of Forks, temporarily forgetting Edward as I was repeatedly hit with waves of nostalgia and memories from my human life. Charlie. Mike, Angela, Ben, Jessica, Billy Black and the La Push pack. My thoughts turned to Jacob, my personal sun and I wondered if he was still alive. If he never stopped, phasing it could be very possible. Maybe Jake had imprinted on some girl, got married, and is now old with lots of grandchildren.

Would he even want to see me? Probably not, the note had been pretty clear that I was not to return. I glanced around again as I walked down the street until a teenage boy caught my eye. He had russet skin, shaggy long black hair, and was about 16 or 17. He had warm dark brown, almost black eyes that were strangely familiar. He slowed as he looked at me, and then smiled. He seemed lightly anxious around me and I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking, but I listened to his thoughts anyway.

_Wow, that girl is gorgeous. She looks somewhat familiar though…but where have I seen her? Oh! She looks a lot like that girl Grandpa has a picture of in his desk…but it couldn't be her, she would be super old by now, and this girl looks a little different. _

I had to force myself to keep walking as I listened to his thoughts. Grandpa? Could this be Jakes Grandson? Curious, I let my eyes wander towards his face again and smiled up at him invitingly. The kid walked forward when I started to walk towards him, smiled widely at me.

"Hi! Are you new here?" I was startled by his sudden conversation, but nonetheless was too curious to not talk with him and find out what I could.

"Oh, no I was just passing through I guess, I had a friend that used to live here but I think he is gone now." It wasn't a total lie.

"Oh, cool. My name is Gabe, Gabe Black." Bingo.

"Oh my name is Bella...So how long have you lived in Forks?"

"I don't, I am from La Push. Hey you should come check it out sometime."

"That would be nice, but I don't have time I'm really just passing through. Hey though...That last name Black sounds kind of familiar, my great grandfather lived in Forks and was pretty good friends with a Billy Black…" I looked at him as recognition dawned on his face.

"Yeah, that was my great grandfather." He said proudly. So this boy knew Jacob. I searched in his thought listening for any word of my lost friend.

_I wonder what Grandpa would think of this girl? She has golden eyes…grandpa said something about that once but who knows he is crazy. Those are just myths._

"I have to go, sorry but it was nice to meet you!" This meeting needed to end before he put two and two together. So Jacob was still alive. I wondered if there was still a pack now even though there were no vampires left in Forks.

I was off again, and the second I cleared the Forks city limits, I cut into the woods, making a direct path for La Push and the coast.

I was running for about five minutes when it hit me- the smell of dog. Everywhere. Then before I could do anything, I was surrounded. Five huge wolves, the biggest I have ever seen, even bigger than Jacob had been surrounded me. I skidded to a stop and they circled me.

"I have no quarrel with you, pack. I am long good friends with your pack and respect your treaty. I don't hunt humans, and I am old friends with Jacob and Billy Black."

There was a shifting of eyes and I listened in on the packs mind.

_Yo she knows Jacob? How old is this chick, she doesn't look that old…_

The voice of the Alpha was easily detectable in the pack mind. The brown wolf was the largest and stood directly in front of me.

_If she knows my father, I don't know if we should kill her…_

_But maybe she knows your father and is trying to escape. Common dude Jacob HATES bloodsuckers. _

"Yes, Jacob does hate bloodsuckers, and I was friends with Jacob when he transformed his first time. I know everything about your packs history. I used to be family with many of your great grandparents."

The pack became very tense as they realized I could hear their thoughts.

_Dude she is in our heads. No way dude no way. We need to take her out now. There's no risk to us, we can't let her attack someone._

There was a collaboration of voices, and I started to get nervous. What if they attacked? I could hold them off for a while but I knew I was outnumbered.

_Enough. _

They surveyed me and I looked at them nervously. And then, the brown wolf lunged at my throat. I dodged to the left and he made contact with my shoulder instead. I fell back, and before I could even begin to think of using a power to protect myself, I was being jumped by five gigantic wolves. This was the end, I thought to myself. It was over. Pain seared through my body, until everything went black. It was almost instantaneous that it happened, it hadn't lasted long.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Edward POV

I gained on Bella, I could tell she had slowed down and passed through the town of Forks, I was hot on her train when I found her scent started to reach me, mixed in with _wolf._ Crap, I thought to myself. I sped forward at the speed of light, until I saw her. My beautiful Bella was on the ground, five gigantic wolves descending on her. She had lost an arm, and a leg. She was lying on the ground, a pile of pieces. A naked man was standing over her, a lit match in his hand.

"NO!" I yelled, terrified. "Please, I love her, please…" I dropped to the ground my hands in the dirt as sobs wracked my body. "Please…she was running from me...she doesn't mean any harm. I am a Cullen, and we aren't on your territory, she is a Cullen too. You can't kill her, she hasn't broken the treaty." I gasped out.

The man looked shocked and blew the match out, staring at Edward. "A Cullen, did you say? The Cullen Coven?" There was clear recognition in his eyes of the last name. "Which Cullen are you?"

"Edward, a son of Carlisle" I choked on my venom as it washed down the back of my throat.

The wolves backed away slightly, and the man stepped forward towards Edward.

_If he is really who he says he is, we fucked up BIG TIME. _ He thought to himself worriedly.

"Yes, you did fuck up big time. I read minds. Leave every piece of her here, and I won't declare war, my coven are numerous, and I know you only have five in your pack. My coven is eight large, and we are very experienced fighters. Respect the laws of your people, Black. "I spit at them with venom dripping from my words. They looked at me, before slowly backing away, the naked man phasing instantly back to wolf. The pack retreated and I rushed forward. Her body was mangled as she lay still on the ground. I picked her up and stared her in the eyes. Her eyelids fluttered, but she seemed in shock.

I gently placed my love back on the ground and dialed Carlisle on my phone.

"Carlisle." My voice was tortured, panicked. I knew we could be put back together, but I had no idea how, I had never seen or done anything of the sort.

"Carlisle, Bella is in pieces, please help me. How do I heal her body?" I asked him frantically.

"You have to have every piece of her Edward, her venom will repair her but every piece has to be there for her to come back to normal."

I searched frantically, piecing my love back together. She was destroyed in so many ways. Her body was torn, and gouged at. I gently pieced her back together, feeling like I was putting a puzzle together. She didn't respond to anything, she simply stared blankly off. Carlisle was right, Bella's venom, which was seeping from her body at her wounds smoked slightly as her body healed itself and became whole again.

Bella was whole again, and I waited, I held my beautiful angle in my arms, holding her tight against my chest, my head buried into her hair. I inhaled her sweet beautiful smell and it filled my lungs intoxicating my mind.

"Bella…" a tearless sob escaped from my chest as I held her still motionless body.

"Carlisle.." I was on the phone with him again. "Carlisle she isn't moving. She isn't awake it's like she is sleeping."

"Edward, if you're sure she is whole, take her to the Forks house, we are all coming out there as soon as we can. Alice is making flight arrangements as we speak.

"Okay." I was desperate for my Bella to be okay. "And Edward…" Carlisle spoke up again. "Try not to worry, it will work out son."

The line went dead and I looked down. Bella's chest was softly rising and dropping as she breathed unneeded air. She wasn't dead, so why wasn't she awake. I scooped her up in my arms, holding her tight against my chest as I ran towards the old Forks house. I was there in about five minutes, and it was not long before I was jumping across the back river that ran behind the beautiful white house.

I opened the door, and walked in. The house looked the same as ever, and not even dusty. Cleaners came to the house ever so often to keep it dust free while we were gone from Forks. I ran up the stairs and laid Bella gently on the large bed that had been placed in my room since I had been gone. Esme must have gotten it for me. Bella's cloths were soaked with venom and partially torn to shreds. I didn't know whether I should change her but I felt maybe I should since her clothes were torn in manner that clearly left nothing to the imagination.

It was hard not to look at Bella, as she was like this, so naked, so innocent and vulnerable in my arms. Even as a vampire, she attracted danger. Then a terrible thought occurred to me. Had Bella run into the wolves on purpose? She knew that if she returned they would kill her...had she wanted to die. Had she wanted to avoid seeing me so bad that she would rather die than face me? The thought worried me a lot.

I left Bella on my bed, and went to Alice's room. I grabbed a soft t-shirt that had been left in the closet and some sweatpants. I swiftly ran back to my room, glad my angle was still on the bed when I got back. I lifted her gently and with vampire speed, the shirt was over her head and the sweatpants were hanging loosely from her frame.

I climbed onto the bed next to her and held her hand in mind as I caressed her beautiful face. Bella had always been beautiful, but her face was much more angular and yet soft now. Her pale skin and lavender eyelids were beautiful next to her soft mahogany hair. Her hair was different, longer. It ran down to the small of her back in soft loose curls, and her body was so soft to me, yet smooth. I held Bella to me and waited for my family or for her to wake.

About twelve hours later, the downstairs door opened. My family had returned. Carlisle popped his head into my room knowing where I would be. Bella was wrapped securely in my arms, still motionless. She had been whimpering every so often and her eye lids would flutter but I couldn't tell if she were in pain or not.

"Any change?" Carlisle walked over to her, and I moved back so he could examine her.

"Not really..." I was starting to lose hope. Twelve hours of desperation and isolation with my love had made me go a little crazy.

"Edward she will be fine, I researched on our way over, there is often a lag period before the mind restarts itself." I relaxed my shoulders a little and breathed a little easier as Carlisle patted me on the shoulder and then left.

Four hours passed by painfully slow, and I didn't leave Bella's side once. Then, she moved ever so slightly in my arms, snuggling down closer to my chest. I looked down at her in surprise, hoping that she was waking up.

"Edward..." she mumbled into my shirt.

"I'm here love. Your safe, your okay." I held her closer to me,

"Crap, I'm dead." She said, a small crease appearing between her eyebrows.

"Bella, I saved you your not dead."

"You're here." She stated, looking confused.

"Yes." I said simply. "I am here, and I am never leaving you again and I love you."

Bella looked up at me, doubt filling her eyes. "You don't love me Edward. You don't have to try and not feel guilty, I understand and I accepted it a long time ago. You don't want me, and I get that, but please don't lie to me."

"But Bella... I lied-" She didn't let me finish, but cut me off. "I knew it. You lied about loving me just now. Edward stop messing with my head, really just stop."

"Bella I lied when I told you I never loved you. I lied that day in Forks. I thought I was protecting you, I thought you would be safe but I am an idiot. Worse, I am an asshole. I made you believe something that broke you and me at the same time. I have thought of you every second of every day wishing I could go back and forcing myself not to, to let you live. Then I found out you were dead...killed by a wolf, and I knew I was the worst person in the world. Bella I am so sorry all of this happened. I do love you. I love you so much, please believe me. I need you Bella." I glared into her golden eyes, my eyes fierce on hers.

She opened her mouth to protest, but before she could, I crushed my lips against hers.

**So there you guys go! Another 7 pages of Edward and Bella. So let me know what you guys think. I have the next chapter already written, so ill post the next chapter if I get five reviews or more! The more you review the more I'll write. Im not sure if I am going to continue with this story since I havnt really gotten a ton of response so if you want to read more of it let me know.**

**-Samba**


	5. I know we hate all hate these things

**A/N: Hey guys, so I know I promised WEEKS ago that I would give you an update after five reviews…well my laptop got stolen from my dorm, and then I got the flu and got super sick(luckily it wasn't of the swine type!!) and thankfully I had LoJack on my laptop so I finally just got it back, so expect chapter 5 to be up within the week. Anyway, I just wanted to let you guys know, I do plan to keep writing To Spoil The Sun, I have just had a pretty #&*ed up few weeks..Also, I wanted to know if you guys want *tasteful* lemons later in the story, or if you would prefer that I not write any of that into the story, I am fine either way, but I want to know what you guys want so let me know how you feel about that. They wouldn't be graphic or take up full chapters, more brief intimate moments. Anyway thanks for hanging tight with me and being patient, and hopefully you guys continue to read my story as it progresses and like it.**

**3 Samba**


End file.
